The Sight
by Kin-Sung
Summary: AU Shiemi Moriyama, an 11 year old has the ability to see demons for as long as she can remember. One day, she meets a mysterious demon who can control the earth and plants at his will.


_ In my opinion, Amaimon should get a human kid female companion exactly like Sesshomaru. As in saving human kid female and becoming his companion._

**Inspiration:** Sesshomaru and Rin from Inuyasha.

**Soundtracks: **Sonic Advance 2 and 3, Final Fantasy VIII.

**Summary: Shiemi Moriyama, an 11 year old has the ability to see demons for as long as she can remember. One day, she meets a mysterious demon who can control the earth and plants at his will. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Blue Exorcist belongs to Ms Kazue Kato.**

* * *

"Well, homework is so easy sometimes," Kentaro said as he finished up the last problem of his homework. "Now it's time for PSP time then some exercise."

He scanned the paper to check if he didn't skip anything, he quickly placed the two papers in his folder and placed them in his pale silver gray backpack.

"Nii-sama? You're done already?" Shiemi asked as she emerged into his room, dressed in pair of knee length shorts and halter top.

Unlike their mother who wore a Chinese qipao and Vietnamese ao dai, Shiemi and Kentaro wore street clothes.

"Yeah, though it was some hard but I was able to do it anyway," her redheaded brother said.

"Oh, yeah, I'm heading over to Misaki's place by the way," the eleven year old spoke up.

"Be careful. Try make it back here before eight o'clock," Kentaro told her. As an older sibling Kentaro feels like it's his responsibility to be somewhat protective of her. Although despite being in his teens, he was petite for his age.

"Don't worry about me, I'll make it in time."

"Oh! Take my sword with you in case you run into any demons!" Kentaro called out to Shiemi.

A flash of silver was tossed to her as she caught it. She placed on her black sandals and headed out into the spring weather. The sun was beginning to set as it turned into a shade of piercing orange, before she knew it the sky will darken. Shiemi adjusted the sheath across from the back of her hip.

Due to her easygoing and friendly personality, she always had a lot of friends. Misaki lived in a traditional Chinese mansion where she was a member of the Yin clan, where some are good demons, full blooded or just half.

The early March blew through her pixie platinum blonde hair as she kept on walking towards Misaki's house.

Misaki wasn't really a demon despite living in a clan full of them much like her petite older brother who was petite for his age and Misaki, she was able to see demons. She wasn't sure why maybe it was a gift.

She arrived in front of the home and opened the gate, her green orbs studied the front yard of it.

"Misaki? Are you here?" Shiemi called out for her light brown haired friend, her eyes scanned the peaceful front yard standing on the stone path that lead to the front of the Chinese mansion.

Then someone poked their head out of the water which caused Shiemi to turn her head. A girl with chin length light brown hair and light gray eyes.

"Hey, Shiemi." Misaki crawled out of the pond, almost slipping back into the water but Shiemi caught her wrist before any splashing noises were made.

"Were you swimming again in your clothes?" Shiemi scanned Misaki's drenched attire, her denim skort and light pink tank top were dripping onto the stones.

"Yeah."

"You really have swimming don't you?" Shiemi smirked. Swimming was one of Misaki's past times and talents.

"Of course I do! Why else do you think I'm going to the swimming team when we hit middle and high school?" Misaki began to twisted her shirt as the two girls headed towards her room to change out of those drenched clothes.

"Because it's one of your hobbies." The two girls made it to to Misaki's room, Shiemi quickly sat down on the spinning chair of Misaki's computer desk.

Misaki quickly pulled out a golden yellow tank top and capris from her drawer.

"Anyway, I feel like someone is watching us." Shiemi scanned the room, her green eyes narrowed.

"Huh? Oh, right, you can see demons. No one's watching us." Misaki finished changing into a clean shirt and pants.

"No, I feel like someone or something out there is stalking us." Shiemi rose up from the spinning chair and went straight outside the home.

"Wait!"

She dashed outside and heard someone or something as she scanned the area.

Or she feels someone may be planning a trick.

No one was there but she felt the wind picking its speed, the Chinese narcissus petals scattering into the air.

Someone or something may doing this.

The wind blew violently threw her pixie cut platinum blonde hair.

"Wait up!" She heard Misaki's voice called out to her.

"No, you have to stay here. It could be dangerous," Shiemi said to her friend.

"So? We still have to check it out." Misaki adjusted the maroon belt as she followed Shiemi but was unable to, she ran into the gate's wall.

Shiemi also slipped into the large pond as she followed the petals, she sensed something unusual. Seeing a flash of green, Shiemi traced the flash of green as it vanished.

"What in the world?" Shiemi noticed the air had blew in front of her face as if she was being slapped in the face. It was completely gone and the trails of petals were on the ground.

_What? How can you?_

"Hm?" Shiemi heard something or she must be hearing things. She stopped chasing the petals when she saw a figure with a horn on the top of its head. She reached for her brother's sword.

Although she was a beginner in swordsmanship, Shiemi was quite good at it kinda similar how she does roller blading.

It was transparent yet slightly visible.

She carefully approached the transparent figure, her green eyes were focused onto it. Hearing a soft gasp, Shiemi made pick up her pace as the sword was half way out of its sheath.

"You can see me?" It asked the platinum blonde haired girl.

"Who are you?" The eleven year old asked, stopping completely.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Apologizes for it being short. Gah, is it bad that that one or three anonymous fan for Shiemi to end up with an Inuyasha? Don't throw your wrenches at me guys. I'm just suggesting that's all._

**Review?**


End file.
